


Bullet Journal

by RedQueenSang



Category: Batman Beyond, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Time Travel, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueenSang/pseuds/RedQueenSang
Summary: Time is a delicate thing. When the daughter of Supergirl and Lena Luthor is thrown into a time vortex by Klarion, she finds herself in the past, when she's not even an idea yet. Unfortunately, little things in Lena Luthor's bullet journals are changing from what they should be, she has to take matters into her own hands to make sure that she's born in 2023.





	Bullet Journal

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, there is an original-ish character. She's vaguely based on various versions of Supergirls/Power-Girls from the comics, including Cir-El and Ariella. The future I have in mind is a combination of various grabs from comics, but based mostly on Batman Beyond with some Kingdom Come thrown in. This, however, is, at its core, a SuperCorp story.

A plane flew into National City. a wind blew north, and Lena Luthor made a spontaneous decision to actually stop working and grab a bite to eat, instead of taking bites of whatever her assistant put in front of her as she worked. It was a nice day, after all, and a walk would be nice. It wouldn’t kill anyone to break her routine a little.

* * *

“I hate time travel, Alfred.” The young woman groused from where she was standing on the balcony, arms crossed over her chest.

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” Alfred replied. “Master Bruce is not fond of it either, especially when he gets rather surprising telephone calls from unexpected and panicking young women.”

She made a face. “Liana, Alfred, Miss Luthor is for business.”

Alfred hummed. “Master Bruce has had me prepare all the documents you might need, as well as a resume with your chosen alias. You may stay here at his property in National City until such time as your are able to return home. He will be trying to locate Klarion for you.”

“Thanks, Alfred.” Liana replied. “Hopefully the visit will be brief and completely banal.”

“I sincerely doubt it, Miss Luthor. In my experience, anything involving time travel or witch-boys is the opposite of banal.” Alfred replied dryly.

“I can have hope.” Liana muttered to herself. “At least.” She turned to her tablet, scanning through something, and paused. “That...that changed.”

“Miss Liana?” Alfred asked, raising an aristocratic eyebrow. 

“Things are changing. It’s just something small, but…” She frowned. “I may have to use that resume, thank Bruce for me?”

“Of course, Miss Liana.”

* * *

Kara nervously paced outside L-Corp for a moment, before taking a deep breath and heading into the building. She still felt a little conflicted, but after seeing what Scorch had done, she had to admit that not all aliens were good. It just...took a lot to admit that to Miss Luthor...Lena, and she didn’t even know why. She didn’t think it was because she was a Luthor, not after all she had heard from Lena before, but something about the brunette made her nervous.

“Here, have a glass of water.” A voice said, and Kara looked up in surprise. Apparently, lost in her thoughts, she had somehow made it up to Lena’s floor. Jess, however, was missing. 

“Thanks.” Kara replied, blushing. “I’m, uh...Kara Danvers. Is Jess here?”

“She’s had a sudden job offer with promotion to executive for Wayne Enterprises. Mr. Wayne sent me as part of the deal, at least until Miss Luthor gets tired of me.” The girl, gave her a smile. “I’m Elle Warren. It’s nice to meet you, Miss Danvers.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Miss Warren, please, call me Kara.”

“Elle, then.” Was the easy reply. “Miss Luthor’s just inside.”

“Thanks, Elle.” Kara said, giving her a smile. “I hope you like it here.”

“I’m sure I will.” Elle replied, as Kara, focused once again on Lena, went through the door. Elle Warren, alias Liana Luthor, barely managed to keep from rolling her eyes. Moms were so adorable, it should be illegal. Now she just had to make sure they actually  _got together_. 


End file.
